Hell on the Hellmouth
by LoVe-946
Summary: Buffy seeks veronica's help when dawn goes missing only to find out that something is wrong with dawn and that veronica plays a majour part in the destruction of the hellmouth. First Fanfic ever. PLEASE REVIEW. - Incomplete but Finished Writing.
1. Chapter 1

Hell On the Hellmouth

Summery: Buffy seeks out veronica's help.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character.They belong to the writers and makers of the tv shows.

Please Review

Buffy stared down at the photo in her hand, she sighed as she remembered when she was living in Neptune before she moved to LA. The only reason she had moved from Neptune was because of her father leaving and her mothers business with the gallery. She chucked the photo onto her bed as she stood up and looked out the window, her life was falling apart, ever since the potentials started showing up on her doorstep and she found out that her friend veronica mars had been raped and that veronica's best friend lily had been murdered. Her life went from spinning downwards to going straight into a black hole when her sister dawn had gone missing. She didn't understand it there was hardly anyone in Sunnydale and the people that were still here were either insane, homeless or dead, still the dead would stay away from dawn knowing that they would end up as dust if they did anything to her. Veronica quickly walked over to her phone as she put in the all familiar number

"Hello"

"Hey veronica, it's Buffy"

"Oh, hey Buffy, what's up?"

"Its dawn, she's missing"

"Oh my god"

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure anything"

"Track her down for me"

"Sure, I'll call you if I find anything"

Veronica hung up the phone placing it on the desk to her right; she sat down on the bed and sighed

"What's wrong" Logan asked her as he crawled up behind her and kissed her on the neck

"It's dawn"

"What's Buffy dumber's sister?"

"Its summers and she's missing, Buffy asked me to track her down for her"

"Please tell me this isn't going to get in the way of our plans?"

"Logan do you even have one kind bone in your body? Buffy's sister is missing and all you can say is that you hope it doesn't mess with our plans"

"Oh, my only kind bone is reserved for you sweetie, plus I kind of went of the Buffy friends list when she spread roamers of lily when she was 12"

"Still Logan it's her sister"

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm not walking over to Buffy's front door and acting like were best friends"

"No, all you have to do is grovel on the ground begging for her forgiveness when I tell her that you cried over her when she rejected your date offer"

"Gasp, veronica you break my heart, you know the only girl for me is you, oh and the red head next door, and the blonde down stairs.

"Oh Logan only two, losing your game"

"Three counting you"

"Ahh but who said that I was yours?"

With that Logan tackled veronica onto the bed and started tickling her

"Okay okay 'gasp' I give in"

"Your mine veronica mars" Logan said as he kissed briefly on the lips

"So... you going to help me find dawn?"

"Sure, but you now that she probably just went on a teen rebellion and will be back in around 3 days"

"And I guessed you would know wouldn't you?"

"You know as well Miss. Mrs seeing as I recall you being there with me during my rebellious time"

"Okay so one thing I know about dawn is that she is into the cute guys"

"So I guess that means your going to need my help"

"Why would I need you?" veronica said sarcastically "I was just going to call Wallace"

"Ouch veronica that stings"

"Oh, sorry sweetie but I was just trying to keep you all to myself for the night but if you want to go and track dawn down be my guest"

"Wow, wow, wow. Hang on there a little missy, Wallace can have this dawn all to himself"

"Ah yes, he misses out on the search in bars for a booty call"

"Wait you never said anything about bars"

"Funny"

Logan smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips as she leaned down onto the bed

Dawn looked at the photo in her hand; it contained veronica and Logan laughing. Dawn had fallen in love with Logan the moment she had seen him laughing in the photo, all she wanted to do was see him smiling in real life, hear his voice and the sound of his life, all that dawn had learnt from her sister was that the girls name was veronica mars and the boy Logan Echoless. She had asked Buffy if they were dating and Buffy had answered with a note in a million years seeing as Logan's ex-girlfriend lily Kane had been murdered and it was clear even though Buffy wasn't around as to how much Logan had loved lily, it was clear it wasn't a spend the rest of my life with you love but one strong enough for Logan to go back to lily after every fight they had. She sighed as she looked at the door in front of her; the president's sweet at Neptune grand, she had tracked Logan down to here. All she wanted to do was to talk to Logan see him, Love him and have him love her in return. Dawn knocked on the door, she waited there for about a minute before Logan came to the door, and He was wearing boxers and a night gown.

"Oh hey, your dawn summers right?"

Dawn blushed as he said her name

"How did you know my na...?"

Veronica came to the door and stood next to veronica, she was wearing a pair of logins boxers and one of his tops

"Oh hey in"

Dawn walked into the room looking around and sending knives at veronica through her eyes whenever she could get a glance in without Logan seeing

"So dawny, what brings you to the town of Neptune? The dump heap of the world?" Logan asked as he wrapped his hand around veronicas waist.

That was the last straw for dawn, she quickly threw herself at veronica knocking her to the ground, veronica pushed dawn off of her as she quickly scrambled to get up, Logan moved between veronica and dawn putting his hand on dawns shoulder

Dawn looked at Logan's hand is it touched her shoulder, her whole body reacted to his touch as she fainted with the outburst of emotions and sensations all hitting her at once.

Veronica looked down at dawn and then at Logan who had a look of pure confusion on his face. Veronica quickly went to the phone and called Buffy, after 10 minutes of talking on the phone they had come to an agreement. Veronica hung up and put the phone down as she looked at Logan

"So what's the verdict miss mars, what shall we do with danwy here?"

"Interested in a trip to Sunnydale?"

"Ha"

"I told Buffy we would bring dawn down to Sunnydale for her"

"Veronica..."

"Oh common Logan it's a getaway"

"Why not Australia or the Bahamas?"

"Logan please, I really want to see Buffy, I haven't seen her in years"

"Fine, but I get to call you for a booty call at anytime I want"

"You always do that"

"I know but you have to come"

"I always do"

"And why is that? Am I too handsome to resist or is it me devilish attitude"

Veronica looked down at her shoes as she took a step towards Logan

"You know why Logan"

He smiled as she made a puppy dog look at him

"Okay, fine, but only for a week tops"

"Yippee"

Logan picked up dawn and took her down to his xterra as veronica packed some clothes for both her and Logan she called her dad and told him she and Logan were going away, she hung up on him before he could say something that would make her stay behind. When veronica reached the xterra Logan had already gotten dawn inside and he was standing by veronicas door holding it open for her, she put the bags containing there clothing in the trunk and sat down in the car, Logan closed the door behind her and walked over to his side and got inside.

"Sunnydale, here we come"


	2. Chapter 2

Hell on the Hellmouth

Disclaimer: All on page 1

Author: P.I.FREAK.V.M

I would just like to say thank you to .SoDa.PoP9. Who was my first reviewer ever. And also say thank you to all who reviewed to this story.

I know it seems lame with dawn going crazy but there is going to be a reason and I thought that it could add a little drama into Veronica's and Logan's relationship. Please if you have any ideas for this story I am open to all.

I know this chapter is short but my others will be longer.

* * *

The rise to Sunnydale took around 2 hours in which time dawn had woken up and fallen to sleep. Buffy had called asking how long they would be only to find out that they were outside her house. Buffy open her front door to see veronica with a wicked smile on her face holding a bag which she figured was full of clothing and Logan standing next to her holding dawn who was asleep in his arms snuggling into his chest.

"Ahhh... Veronica I thought you was going to bring your boyfriend. Not Logan Echolls"

"I did bring my boyfriend" veronica said proudly as she stepped inside beckoning Logan to follow

"Sooo... then where is her"

Logan walked over to the couch in Buffy's living room and placed dawn down before walking back over to the two girls and placing his arm around veronica's waist

"I'm right here he said proudly" as he started to notice all of the girls lying around the house on the floor asleep

"Right... veronica."

"Ya"

"Have you gone completely out of your mind?"

"She probably had, how else do you think she could love a guy like me?"

"Love?"

Veronica moved towards Buffy and hugged her

"How are you?" she asked sweetly

"Typical veronica, always finding away to change the subject"

Logan smiled at Buffy's retort on to glare at her the moment she looked at him

Veronica looked at her boyfriend and then at her friend and sighed

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone. Let you sort out the tension"

"What, aren't you afraid he's going to jump my bones?"

"I trust him Buffy; he's changed since you last saw him"

"Hello, standing right here in the room"

They all stopped talking when they heard a door open and close in the kitchen

"What was that?" veronica asked questionably

"Spike..." veronica said before heading into the kitchen to find spike sitting at the bench with a bug of blood in his hands

"Oh hello Buffy" he said as he saw her enter the kitchen

"And hello two random people who I do not know... a potential and a really pretty rich boy"

"No, she's not a potential"

"And I am not a pretty rich boy, more a devilishly handsome billionaire guy"

"Billionaire?" veronica looked at him puzzled

"I thought it was just millions?"

"Well you know the story on tinseltown, I sued they revealed information about me which I did not wish to be publicized"

"And that information would be?"

"Don't go all PI on me veronica, you know I don't have any secrets from you"

"Don't you now" veronica said as she turned around and placed her hands on his chest

"No I don't" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss

"Okay... now that is just... eewwww..."

Veronica turned around in Logan's hold smiling at her friend

"Eewwwwww?"

"Well I couldn't say that I wanted to kill myself"

"Ahhhh, may I intervene with, what the hell?" spike said as he stared at the three people in the room

"Oh, what, right... spike this is veronica and Logan, veronica and Logan, this is spike"

"Kind of guessed" veronica said as she started looking around the kitchen

"Not to be a pain, but it's late and I'm tired, and there doesn't seem to be allot of room in this house" Logan said as he poked his head out of the kitchen doorway only to see more girls sleeping on the ground

"Slumber party?"

"A never ending one" spike replied

"You two can take my bed; I'll find somewhere else to sleep"

"Cool thanks Buffy, now where is your bed?"

"Up stairs, it's the only room that isn't full of sleeping girls"

"Ok thanks"

With that veronica and Logan walked out of the kitchen

"So... what's up with this veronica and Logan?"

"Nothing, veronica is an old friend of mine"

"And Logan?"

"Enemy"

"Of course, how long will they be staying?"

"Hopefully not that long, I only asked them to come down so that they could bring dawn back, something is wrong with her and I don't know what, it's been weird ever since I saw her going through willows magical equipment while looking at some photos as well"

"Right... well, I'm going to get to sleep, soo..."

"I'll sleep on downs bed tonight; I think she's going to be crashed on the couch till tomorrow"

"Oh ya that remind me, Xander said willow would be back in a couple of days with faith"

"And that's going to be so fun"

"So, what do you think?" veronica asked as she placed the bag she was carrying on the ground and sat on the bed

"A little full for a vacation don't you think"

"I don't really care if this place was full of rats; as long as I'm here with you I'm happy"

"Veronica mars, is that caring I here coming from your lips"

"Why does it surprise you?"

"No, but caring for me does"

"Shut up Logan, you know I love you"

"And I love you veronica mars" he replied as he walked over to her and pushed her down on the bed gently as he started kissing her "I love you with all my heart"

This chapter was more just to get veronica and Logan into Buffy's house and to become acquainted with spike, the next chapter will be about veronica and Logan meeting Buffy's friends and finding out about slayers and the apocalypse if I can fit it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: P.I.FREAK.V.M

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Veronica woke up to the sound of voices and laughter coming from down stairs she quickly got up leaving Logan asleep on the bed, she put on one of logan's tops and a pair of his boxers and slowly walked downstairs into the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs most of the girls that were making so much noise became quiet as they stared at veronica

"New potential" one of them whispered to the other, veronica quickly walked into the kitchen to see Buffy a red head with her head lying on the bench so it was covered, a girl with long brown hair and a guy with an eye patch.

"Hey V, How'd you sleep"

"Hardly, ummm... hey" she said to everyone who was in the kitchen

"Oh right, everyone veronica, veronica everyone"

"Ya this isn't school Buffy, I'm going to need names"

"Oh ya right, sorry, ummm, this is Xander and Kennedy" she said pointing to the guy with the eye patch and the girl with the long brown hair

"And this is" Buffy said as the girl lifted her head from the bench

"Trina?!" veronica said in surprise "what the hell are you doing down here?"

"Ah veronica, this is willow"

"Are you sure, this could just be Trina trying to pull a stunt to get the media to come"

"Nope that's definitely not Trina" Logan said as he entered the kitchen yawning "she woulden't busy herself with a town like this that has no media what so ever"

"Right... who's this Trina?" willow said as she looked at Logan then at veronica. Kennedy saw her eyes linger on veronica and she quickly flicked willow on the should "hey, WHAT!" she said looking at Kennedy

"Sorry, I like my girl's faithful" she said smiling while nodding towards veronica

"Right sorry Kennedy, and back to the subject Trina is who?"

"My sister... well only from adoption"

"Hey Logan" Logan looked up at Buffy only to see a smirk cross her face

"Nice choice of pj's"

Logan looked down to see he was only wearing a pair of boxers

"Ya well what can I say, my t-shirt went missing" he said looking at veronica

"Common sweetie, I can't believe you didn't take the chance to try one of mine on"

"Ha ha, very funny Ronnie" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss

"Hello, people in the room" Buffy basically screamed as she saw them kiss, veronica pulled away from Logan and looked at her friend

"Jealous?"

"Off what some rich boy v, you know me I'm more into the type that isn't into me"

"Well that just puts me on the top of that list"

"I go for unobtainable guys but ones who I can still obtain"

"Okay that made no sense" willow piped in

"No it did" veronica said "she goes for the guys that have something in their lives that would make a relationship dangerous or she goes for the guys that don't like her but are single"

"Well that explains allot" Xander said "was I not even unobtainable one?"

"Sorry xand you were always obtainable" at that remark everyone started laughing except for Xander

"What, what's so funny" he said

Willow quickly perked up her head

"Someone's doing a spell" she said as she quickly started running towards the stairs. Buffy veronica and Logan followed her up into Buffy's room. Willow stepped inside only to see dawn sitting on the floor holding a piece of clothing above a potion as she started to say an incantation. Willow quickly tackled dawn making the potion crash to the ground

"Dawn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed

"A love potion, of course, how else do you think I could get Logan to feel for me like I feel for him" she said as she looked at Logan and the he was holding veronica in his grasp

"You bitch!" she screamed as she tried to tackle veronica to the ground again but Buffy quickly stepped in the way and knocked her sister over the head only strong enough to knock her out

"Buffy, there's something in dawn" willow said as he eyes turned black

"Can you get it out of her?" Buffy said in a panicky voice

"Don't underestimate the Wicca in this room Buffy... i'll get it out of her"

"What the hell is going on here" veronica said as soon as everyone had stopped talking

"Ahh well, that's a long story V"

"We have time" she said looking at Logan who nodded down at her

As soon as willows started doing the spell to figure out what was in dawn and to get it out of her Buffy started explaining everything to veronica and Logan about the potentials and the first evil and how it could take the form of anyone who had died, but wouldn't become corporeal so it couldn't touch anything by the time veronica had finished willow was done with the spell and a black mist came out of dawns mouth and then was quickly sucked into the ground. By this time most of the potentials had made their way into Buffy's room to see if dawn was ok.

"It was a demon, probably working for the first" willow said as she slumped onto the ground exhausted from the effort it took to get rid of it.

"So... you're a witch, and you two are vampire slayers" she said pointing towards Buffy and faith who had joined them a while before they had finished their conversation

"Aha" Buffy said and she looked at her friend

"And this first can take the shape of anyone who has died"

"Oh common veronica" a voice said from the middle of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see who had spoken "does it look like I'm dead"

thank you all for the reviews. I know this story isn't one of the greatest but please review for this is my first try at fan fiction ever.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW. I know this isn't the best Fan Fiction Ever but it is my first one ever. SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.

Veronica looked at her best friend who was standing in the middle of the room like there was no tomorrow

"Lily?" veronica asked as her best friend looked veronica up and down

"Wow V, you've gone from like fairy princess to rocker chick overnight"

"Lily" Logan said as he stepped towards her, he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder only to have it go straight through

"It's the first" some of the potentials whispered

Lily/the first looked around the room "wow" she said as she walked over to the potentials and looked them up and down

"You really have a neat little army here Buffy" she said scowling at one of the potentials

"Isn't that what you called my father" Logan said none too politely as he bawled his hands into fists while clenching his jaw. Veronica grabbed Logan's hand to calm him down. Lily looked down at Logan's hand as he wrapped his fingers around veronicas. She looked up at veronica only to see tears sliding down her face

"Oh this body only gets you said Ronnie?" lily asked

"How about this one" the first said as it changed its shape into Cassidy

"Beaver?" Logan exclaimed

"MY NAME IS CASSIDY?" he shouted "remembers those words Logan? Do they haunt your dreams?" Logan looked down at his shoes "how about you Veronica? Remember how it felt when I tasered you? Remember how it felt when you finally realized what had happened at Shelly Pomroys party... you may not remember it but I do... and it was a blast" he said while grining

Veronica jumped at Cassidy with pure rage in her eyes only to go straight through him and ended up knocking over some of the potentials. Cassidy walked up to veronica slowly moving his hand close to her face. "How's Mac?" he asked looking at veronica.

"You get away from her you you..." Logan shouted as he walked up to veronica and pulled her away from Cassidy "what? You rapist, murderer? Oh that reminds me... Ronnie... how's Meg?"

With that Logan moved over to the first as he bawled his hand into his fist ready to take a swing "you really think that is going to hurt me?" he asked looking at logan's fist. Logan just took the swing; everyone in the room was surprised when Logan's fist came in contact with flesh

"ow!" the first said as it rubbed it's cheek "just kidding" it said as it moved away to reveal a startled faith who was holding her hand up to her face "boy you got one hell of a swing"

The first walked over to veronica " oh and Ronnie before go" the first leaned in and whispered something in veronica's ear when he pulled back he just smiled at the look of total disgust on her face and horror at what he had just told her

"be seeing you all later" he said as he disappeared with a flash, veronica tumbled to the ground only to have strong arms pick her up, she looked into Logan's brown eyes and saw understanding

"What just happened?" Kennedy asked the question everyone wanted to know

Logan spoke up for veronica "the girl... was lily... veronica's best friend... she was murdered..."

"And the boy?" a potential asked

"An acquaintance" Logan replied

"Veronica's rapist" Buffy said looking up questionly to Logan, he only nodded in reply

Most of the potentials started to mumour about what they had just discovered about their newest acquaintance

"Veronica" Buffy said as she walked over to her friend

"I'll be fine" veronica said as she dug her head out from Logan's chest

"Just need some time to think"

"Veronica, I'm sorry to ask this" faith said "but we need to know what the first told you"

"I can't" she said "it's personal"

"Veronica" Buffy approached her friend "we need to know"

Veronica looked down on the ground, then raised her head to look at the potentials

"Okay everyone out" faith said as she pushed all of the potentials out of the room leaving only a sleeping dawn Buffy herself and Logan in the room. They all looked are veronica, expecting her to say something, but when she didn't say anything, Logan took her hand in his.

"Veronica, I think the only thing we can do right now is help Buffy, so please"

Veronica looked up into Logan's eyes; she sighed as she moved over to the bed and sat down.

"He said that... he said"

"Veronica it's ok"

"I don't really see how what he told me is going to help in anyway"

"Veronica if we have that piece of information then we might be able to decide that for ourselves...please" Buffy said to her

"Fine, he said, that when the time came he would... would..."

"Go on" faith urged

Veronica sighed heavily as she looked at Logan "he said I'm going to kill everyone you care about right in front of your eyes"

"Okay...anything else?" Buffy asked

When veronica looked down on the ground Buffy new there was something she wasn't saying

"Veronica, please we need to know what else he said"

"he said... do you really think your baby is going to grow up to be a righteous man with a grandfather like Aaron and a father like..." veronica looked up at Logan. Logan had a look of surprise written all over his face, when he finally had divulged what veronica had just said a grin broke out on his face, he walked over to veronica and picked her up swinging her around

"I'm going to have a kid!" he screamed "I'm going to have a child with the woman I love most in the world" he quickly placed veronica down and knelt in front of her pulling a ring from his pocket

"I was hoping to ask when we were in some fancy restaurant but I guess now is better than ever" he said as he looked up hopefully into veronica's eyes. "Will you marry me veronica mars?" Logan asked

"Logan..." veronica said

Logan looked down on the ground, hurt evident in his body language

"Of course I'll marry you" veronica said as she flung her arms around Logan's neck.

"Ahhh guys" faith said as she pointed to dawn who was starting to wake.

I know this isn't the best Fan Fiction ever written but I think I'm doing OK for my first try ever! This is my first fan fiction that I have every written so please GIVE me advice and PLEASE review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter but I sort off have writers block, so if you have any idea's please. REVIW PLEASE. Also this will be my last chapter for about 2 weeks as I am going on holiday I may be able to post one more before I go But I can't promise anything.

Everyone looked at dawn, she rolled over on the couch and yawned openingher eyes only to see everyone in the room stairing at her.

"good morning"she said tiredly as she sat up

"morning sweetheart"buffy said as she sat down on the couch next to dawn

"soo..."dawn said nodding towards veronica and logan "new potential"

"no, newly engaged... don't you remember the pictures I gave to you of them... Dawn.. it's logan and veronica.."

"WHAT! THATS LOGAN AND VERONICA?!?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERN"T DATING?"

"well they are, why? Have a little crush?" buffy whispered into dawns ear only to have her blush

Veronica looped her arm around logans and entwined their fingers, she looked up at him and smiled

"you do know my dad is gonna be pissed"

"sniper rifle pissed?"

"coming down year screaming like a manicwith a shotgun pissed"

"how about we hold off on telling him?"

"ha?! And they call me paranoid"

"veronica"

"fine, fine, fine..."

"you have to tell him about the baby"

"what?! I may be his daughter but I am not gonna get into that. Can we just send him an email saying: daddy i'm pregnant and also engaged.. congrats for me? No need. Guess who the father is. Logan echolls!"

"veronica..."

"fine! But you have to tell him about the proposal!"

"Maybe we should go with that email... can it be annonimous"

"your dad still that protective V?" buffy said looking up from the sister at the smiling couple

"ohhhh, over the top, more then when you lived in Neptune"

"ever scince he found out you were raped?"

"no, ever scince I started dating Duncan kane"

"you were dating Duncan kane? You sure did get around"

"ha ha ha. Very funny bufsta but I distinctly remember a certain yellow haired man giving you google eyes lastnight"

"okay, everyone down stairs" buffy said as she hoysted herself off of the couch.

Sorry for the short chapter but I sort off have writers block, so if you have any idea's please. REVIW PLEASE. Also this will be my last chapter for about 2 weeks as I am going on holiday I may be able to post one more before I go But I can't promise anything.


	6. Author Note

I'm sorry two week holiday and all, I have school starting and my mind hasen't been on this story that much I kid of have writers block so please help! 


	7. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I live with my mum and she dosen't have acess to the internet. School has started again so I've been busy. I've had writers block for all of my stories but secrets never stay hidden and Veronica goes to pan high. I know where I want mnarried to go but I dont know how to get there. If anyone has any suggestions PLEASE TELL ME. I WILL LOVE THE HELP PLEASE HELP ME for the sake of LoVe. 


	8. SOZZY: IMPORTANT AN

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue any of my stories, I might continue writing them again later on in life but for now I can't really think about writing a number of stories, but, I LOVE writing so i'm gonna put a poll up on my page and you can all vote for the one story you want me to continue. The story with the most votes is the one I'll continue, with all the other storied anyone is allowed to continue them if they want just email me because I'd love to read them!


End file.
